Felixs' Mansion
by TalesForTheMaturingGayBoy
Summary: When your boyfriend ends up winning a mansion in a contest he didn't even enter, what're you supposed to do, not show up to the place? But what Felix didn't expect to find was the great gran daughter of one of the greatest ghost catchers ever, the mansion being full of said ghosts once caught, and NOT his boyfriend. And he has to find him in one night or else he's gone forever? AU


**-Prologue-**

_You've Won A Mansion_

It was a crisp afternoon, that fateful day. The orangey glow from the sky complimented the rather purple like color the forest harbored, seemingly in all seasons of the year. It being late October, the time of day neared when the bright of the orange sun and the dark of the purple moonlight met, and it was always a guaranteed beauty. It's a shame our young man, Felix, didn't have the good fortune to witness it this afternoon. Not for long, anyways.

Yes, 'twas was a warm day that could only be followed by a cold night, and what once was a sound ambience occupied by cars passing by now and then and birds chirping, had now subsided into an almost haunting quiet, save for the wind alone, and the ravens that occupied the forests' branches, the forest that had bordered almost an entire fraction of the outskirts of Toad Town. Our boy, Felix, stood still in front of an opening to these infamous woods.

"Welp," Felix quivered, his high pitched, slightly shrill voice uttering hoarsely, for the luke warm feeling of mid day was slowly turning into the cold of nightfall. He breathed in, held his breath, and exhaled. "Here I go,"

Disregarding the uneasy feeling that lingered within Felix, he cautiously followed the steady trail through the still eerie 'Boo Woods'. Despite it still being fairly bright outside, the woods made a name for itself for creeping out any who may hike through it, as crossing it to get anywhere one might go was an oddity.

It wasn't very hiker friendly, and their are many different routes to take that can refrain you from having to cross the reviled forest anyways. Take a bus to uptown, call an Uber to take you to your friends studio apartment, or even just bundle up and walk an hour or two to your intended destination. There were plenty of short cuts throughout Toad Town (it's actually quite famous for them) it would be far too impractical to cut through it. Of course, this case was different. For within the woods was Felixis' intended destination.

"_Hey, 'Lixie!"_ The sound of his loved ones' voice echoed through his mind in remembrance. "_You'll never guess what, we won a mansion, baby!"_ After the brief phone call, Felixis' protective nature forced him to storm out of their apartment, and hurry his way over.

He shook his head, just considering the naïveté of his lover, that although was charming at times, grew to thoroughly bother Felix.

"... We won a mansion, huh?" Felix mocked out loud, looking down at the little 'You've won a Mansion' map he so carelessly held in his left hand. It was so brightly colored, and he couldn't make any sense of the lines that were supposed to be the trail he was following. He didn't even take it seriously!

"Who wins a mansion in a contest they haven't even entered yet?!" He frustratedly said out loud, in full stride down the woods' path. He entered the woods as best he knew how, for their was really only one opening that was considered it's 'official' entrance, and even then it was obscure. Considering Felix had a long day tomorrow, he wasn't too thrilled to be spending his time humoring some silly 'contest' prize, that his lover didn't even enter. It wasn't that Felix wouldn't be happy if, in fact, they DID win a mansion. It was that, most realistically, it was all just a scam. Something that'll turn out to have just wasted him and his lovers time. He could see it now, his beloved waiting for him, waiting on a lone patch of dirt where some letter said a 'brand new mansion' was waiting, but wasn't their. Felix would make a day of it, he was sure.

"Please, someone building a mansion, in the middle of Boo Woods? Some contractor made a really lousy judgment call to pitch this mansions' property based on controversy alone." Felix imagined the contractor character as he spoke aloud, picking on their shady business acumen and coaxing his minds' uneasy thoughts as best he knew how; thinking of case scenarios and talking out loud.

Felix was an imaginative guy. With just as much real world experience to understand reality from fantasy, perhaps, but even still youthful enough to play his minds sometimes into believing some of the most silliest of scenarios, as only a 19 year could. Like his senior quote stated, 'Old enough to know better, young enough to do it anyway.' Of course, such trivial things didn't matter to Felix anyways. Senior quotes? Year books? What even was high school, he wondered. Even his vivid imagination couldn't re-enter such a god awful place like that. However, even an imagination with as much range as Felix's' couldn't really believe that him and his lover had won a mansion, for free no less. It was too much of a dream come true!

As Felix delved deeper into the woods, his mind was settled beyond the fearfulness he initially had entering the woods, the very woods that carried the stigma that many others placed onto it via scary stories and rumors, such as wild creatures jumping from out the bushes to scare you (thus why it got its name, most likely) or children entering it with intention to play, and getting lost. He frowned for a moment. 'Aww' he thought, 'Poor kids' if the rumors were even true, anyways. No, instead he thought about the expenses they both would have to pay if this mansion really did turn out to be a real thing.

"A free mansion, huh?" Felix spoke, "What about bills? Electric, plumbing, water, utilities?" The boy didn't know much about houses, but he was sure that this 'mansion', like any mansion, had to of had bills much more expensive than their 1 bedroom apartment, rent or no rent… Or was it mortgage?

"Pfft," Felix spat, "not really 'free' after all, huh?" Felix was at ease now, having preoccupied his thoughts, and was comfortable enough striding the visible path in the woods that he shoved his minimap, that his lover had thoughtfully left him at home, into his vest pocket. It had came in the mail, bundled with the flyer stating his lover had won a contest, the grand prize? A 'Brand new Mansion!'. He kept both of his hands in each of his pockets, and continued down the path, deeper into Boo Woods.

As Felix walked on, the woods only grew thicker and thicker. The trees seemed to be less and less life like as Felix treaded on, and their branches became more thin and frail, almost... tendril like. Creepy, really. The grass that laid beside either end of the trail also grew to look an inch or two taller, thicker, and just... darker.

"Hmm..." Hummed Felix in his signature mid-high key tone. How odd that the forests' eeriness really grew the deeper you delved into it. That was to be expected, some might think, but the realization rubbed Felix the wrong way. He passed it off as a slight, however. He'd meet up with his loved one in due time. Still though, Felix grew concerned regardless. He stopped for a moment to check out his phone. No service, still. He sighed, but just continued on. It shouldn't be much longer.

Those minor realizations that may begin to frighten ones head simply kept him from the biggest realization of all, that the sun was going down. It hasn't yet hit him that it was late October, and the night fell much sooner than expected. Still unaware though, Felix just continued on, down the trail.

He instead continued to occupy his mind still, moving from logistics and potential expenses to actual pleasant scenarios if he were to really move in this alleged mansion, with the indisputable love of his life. Gosh, how delightful it would be to just live the rest of his life out with his love, in a loaded mansion to boot! Material things really didn't drive Felix much, but to just picture him and his beloved having a home many other entitled couples dreamt of owning for more selfish, self indulgent reasons? The thought blessed his mind so.

He could picture it now, vividly, all the misadventures any young lovely pair might find within a mansion full of many different rooms, all varying in extravagance. Maybe it could contain a walk in closet, or wardrobe room, full of a bunch of clothes his love could model for him, and he the same. Or perhaps a lounge of sorts, one with a fireplace where him and his love may snuggle beside for warmth? Felix smiled. He would love that. Felix continued on, his mind now fondly fixated on romantic scenarios he would normally wish to be real. Even though, so he thought, the mansion thing will probably turn out to be some big scam, it was still blissful to just dream, and he continued to do just that as he plunged deeper into the woods.

Unfortunately, Felix came to a sudden realization. He had walked so much, and gotten so occupied in his romantic fantasies, that he failed to notice just how long he has been walking. What was it now. 20 minutes? A half an hour maybe? A full hour?! Felix couldn't recall, but with a look up at the sky, he'd known his answer. Too long. He quickly pulled out the silly paper map from his vest, and frantically looked it up and down, quickening his stride down the erie trail.

"Okay," He began, "It seriously cannot be far from here!" He began to nervously sweat, as he often did when his nerves grew shot. Hearing the crunch of dead leaves beneath his feet as he began to fast walk, he anxiously swept his short dirty blonde locks from off his forehead, not that his hair even impaired his vision at all, but it was a nervous tick. Though the sky was still sun kissed, the full moon was visible, almost translucent in the pale blue portion of the sky, far above the comforting orange horizon the woods' smiling dark trees blocked, almost spitefully. "Just..." He whimpered, his anxiety increasing by the second, too anxious to even begin to think or to be ashamed of his cowardice. "Just, a little bit further and... And..."

Felix kept his eyes on the map, the only thing brightly colored enough on his person to distract him from the decreasing brightness of his surroundings. Every other second though, his eyes would wander beyond the borders of the paper, and gaze scaredly at the grass beneath him, as the consistent path beneath him began to break off a bit in its texture, giving way for grass to grow above all the dirt and gravel.

'Get it together man!' He thought to himself. It was moments like this his imagination edged the darkest corners of his mind. Little second long screenshots had peppered his eyes, like images of conspiracy theory videos he'd watched on YouTube at 3am, or the sounds of creepy reversed songs he had looked up (of course, also on YouTube, at an ungodly hour) had haunted his mind so he wouldn't be surrounded by a raw, new kind of fear. One he wasn't as familiar with. 'I'm okay, I'm fine, I'm okay,' he thought, comfortingly, or so he wanted to believe.

"I've got it," he whispered to himself, shakily pulling his phone from out his jean pocket, clicking the home button and instantly being welcomed with the image of him and his fiancé-to-be, sitting side by side lovingly in front of a half painted wall, followed by the time, 4:49 PM. Despite the pounding of his poor little heart, this brought a slight smile to Felixis' little square face. He wasted no time in shakily scrolling through his apps, opening 'Compass' and comparing and contrasting his phone and the map, all while walking like a frantic little boy alone in the middle of the street at 10 at night. Except even a child in that scenario could run to a house and knock on a door, expecting an adult to make things better. He didn't even have that ease. What little ease he had left was about to end.

"_Hoot, hoot!"_ An owl had echoed, flying from off one of the hauntingly shaped trees branches, with the crunching sound of leaves following. And at that, Felix screamed in pure, raw fear, and instinctively began running through the forest. He wanted to cry his loves name, but he let that thought go, fearing he may attract something, some form of wildlife, anything, whatever he felt was watching him from the shadows. With a gasp, he turned to his phone, and his fingers twitchingly raced to turn on his flashlight setting. The second it turned on, he looked up, but only by a few degrees. He was afraid. Too afraid to look all the way in front of him, might there be a shadowy figure in front of him. He'd rather unknowingly run into it and meet his fate then see it from afar and have his blood curdling fear be prolonged. That's just how Felix was.

Instead, he helplessly ran, breathing heavily as he found himself staring at his phone lock screen. The wind speed picked up, and the leaves crunching beneath his feet grew louder with every step. He found himself staring at the image on his lock screen so longingly, and the feeling of terror was then matched with the bitter feeling of true loneliness. Tears poured. Felix had never went through with something so scary before, and yet so trivial.

"Whereareyou, whereareyou, wHeReArEyOoOoOooou?!" Felix exclaimed under his breath, a pathetic whisper that somehow registered loud enough for whatever Felix feared to be feet away from him to potentially hear. Felix knew if they were together, if they had just left to find this 'mansion' together, that he would feel none of this, and instead, feel as though he could take on any imaginary monster by his loves' side. Even if the image of some jump scare video he had watched at the age of 11 had came to life to attack Felix, it wouldn't matter if they were together, because they could just punch it in its traumatizing face.

Felix's tears and heavy breathing soon turned into full on sobbing. He had no way of anticipating this kind of fear, no way of predicting that it would take this long to be reunited. In a way, his beloved was the only thing the young man could even think about, not even his well being, or even think to watch his step. The necessity of the latter was reminded to Felix, as he found himself having tripped on his own two feet, and went flying over and onto the gravel and dirt beneath him, his phone and map flying a little ways in front of him, and scraping his knee beneath his jeans as he hit the ground. His arms luckily hit the ground first, where his teary face would be. As his whole body collapsed to the ground, his face hid within his arms, and his legs twitched scaredly. From top to bottom, the young man was a truly pitiful sight.

_..._

The wind above grew stronger, louder, whistling and howling among the shuttering dead leaves, scraping against the almost equally as dead trees. It was at this point it was so dark outside that the light greyish shade of the trees now just illuminated an infinite blackness that gave the Boo Woods a whole new layer of immersive. Shaking, Felix gathered the strength to lift his face up from his arms, looking at his fingerless gloved hands. His pale white skin wasn't even as visible as it was mere minutes ago, the darkness had grown so potent that even the palest of figures blend in with the black of the forest. Trembling, he turned around his right hand, tore the glove off of it, and examined his palm that had scraped along the gravel beneath, rough enough to show visible scratch marks that cut just deep enough to allow irritation and very minor bleeding. He sniffled, whined, and sobbed in reply, grasping his right wrist with his left hand, and shoving his face in his open palm, crying,

"Chriiis! Please help me, I'm scar-ha-haaared!" The broken boy had cried, continuing to helplessly whine within his palm. He didn't want to look up, he didn't want to keep walking. He was too stricken with absolute fear that getting up and continuing, even turning back wasn't an option, as he'd much rather stay right there on the ground for _whatever_ to do away with him, or maybe cry himself to sleep until morning arose. Where was Chris? The love of his life? Where was this stupid _mansion_ supposed to be? Why wasn't Chris with him, now if not earlier?

"I-I-I—I-I... I can't... go on without you."

Suddenly, the loud cracking of lighting struck from what sounded to be mere feet away from Felix. This caused Felix to jump up and cry out from shock, but looked quick enough to notice that the lighting was really from up ahead, and though it lasted only a second, it illuminated the sky enough to make out a giant, eerie, rectangular shaped silhouette in the far distance. With a heavy breath, Felix wiped the tears from his eyes and narrowed them to make out the image the light had offered, offered so quickly and brightly enough it would be burned into his cornea had he shut his eyes tight. With nary an ounce of hope, Felix scattered to pick up his dropped phone, with only its flashlight, still on, serving as a way of spotting it in the dark, and then the minimap that had flew but a foot or two beyond where his phone lied. The young man got back on his feet, and this time, slowly eased his way forward, still scared out of his mind, but persisted just the same.

The wind had become so strong over the course of a measly half an hour. Felixis' tall, slim frame was easily shifted left and right as he tried to tread further down the path. It was almost as though some ancient evil was rising the further on he delved into the wood. After crossing a short incline in the trail, finally Felixis' field of vision was clear, as an opening appeared before him, but it was not at all what he expected. As lighting struck once again, Felix made the image out. 'Twas a ginormous black mansion on the top of an eerie hill, with a mossy stone wall surrounding the property.

Felix blinked twice. Was this... an illusion? He wiped his teary eyes, and looked down at his map once again, trailing his finger down the path, toward the brightly colored mansion icon on top.

"This... this is it?!" He cried, in disbelief. So it wasn't just a scam after all? He couldn't wrap his head around it. There was a ginormous mansion right up ahead! It was so unreal. Suddenly, he realized "Chris is in their!" And at that, he sped forward.

A silvery moon helped outline the gloomy mansion, an image far too detailed to possibly be some illusion. His mind wasn't making this one up. Disregarding a little brown shed to his far left, and not even giving a second glance to the broken down horse carriage to the right, Felix ran up the hill, laughing as he bursted through the heavy gated doors. He was gonna see Chris, hug him, tell him how afraid he was, and knowing Chris, he knew his love would dispel all of those fears from his mind.

Unfortunately, halfway up the hill, Felixis' confident stride came to a screeching halt, as he was now just close enough to really examine the mansion before him. His eyes widened with disbelief. He hadn't placed this vibe on it just a moment ago, but the building was nothing short from horrifying. The blue candled gate behind him guided the path through the front yard peppered with gravestones here and their, to the grand front door that fell far from welcoming.

After a solid minute of staying still, trembling in place, Felix slowly walked forward, teeth chattering, scanning his phones flashlight along the walls and windows of the mansion as he neared the mossy stone stepped entrance. He took one step up the small front patio staircase. The reverb of the small step was enough to send perhaps a small child back down the hill to hide in that little shed and cry. But Felix wasn't a child. He remembered this, as he took another step. Still scanning the area around him, he noticed that the stairs were covered in moss, some spots maybe even mildew.

"It's... a fixer upper, eheheh," He nervously laughed to himself, though in his opinion, the place was beyond repair. It needed a total redesign. Something that didn't scream 'Satan'. That opinion was only furthered upon reaching the top of the staircase, taking in the refined, dark, unsettling texture of the double doors before him. He was chilled. To the bone. Was Chris really in their? Only one way to see for certain.

Uneasily, Felix stretched out his shaky left hand, and gripped the door knob in front of him. The door knobs were shaped as twin beast heads. A detail Felix was far too spooked to appreciate. With a deep breath, he slowly turned the knob, and pulled the door open. With a deep clunky sound of the door mechanics opening, he nervously reached his phone and his head through the small opening, "H-Hello?" He called.

_-Foyer, 1st FL-_

Felix found himself standing before a big foyer, with many details he really didn't want to investigate at the moment. It was still pitch black, not a single light was on in the room (besides his own flashlight, of course). What Felix did notice, was the clock above the heart engraved door a few feet in front of him, and the dazzling chandelier that sat in front of the double staircases terrace. Felix cleared his throat,

"Chriiis?" He called out, but as though he cued some kind of trigger, the wind blew from outside and into the foyer, and the front door he had left open from behind him, for comfort, had slammed shut. Yep, no comfort here. Felix didn't whimper, but instead, he sighed. He allowed himself to scan the room once more, to really take in his, though unsettling, rather refined and elegant surroundings. He noticed a drawer to his left, and noticed a long candelabra staff that was even taller than him. But what caught his eye the most, was a hanging sheet to his near right. An eyebrow rose, as he walked forward.

"C—Chris?" Felix stammered, tip toeing toward the sheet slowly and softly gripping its seam, followed by swiftly tossing it aside. He faced his flashlight forward, but let out a soft shriek as he found his light reflect back on him. 'Twas a mirror. He shook his head.

"This isn't getting me anywhere."

If their was one thing Felix knew about creepy houses, especially mansions, is that you don't just go exploring them. But knowing this was his common sense, he figured it's definitely Chris' first nature. Their morals always seemed to contradict each other, despite the pairs insatiable chemistry. (Chris liked to say they 'complimented' rather than 'contradicted') He wasn't happy about it, but Chris was not in this room. Though the thought of maybe quickly searching a few of the rooms and finding his love was easing to his scared little heart, he wasn't getting anywhere by taking refuge in this foyer. He exhaled, and glanced his eyes and flashlight over to the heart engraved double door in front of him.

The door knob made a slight scraping sound against the door itself, and Felix had found pushing and pulling it led to no avail. This door was locked.

"What? He questioned out loud, disbelief in his tone. He turned the knob again one or twice, shaking his head.

"We win a free mansion, and one of the first doors we see are locked?" He didn't get it. Unless... Maybe Chris entered through this door, and locked it behind him? Unlikely, beings Felix knew Chris was fully aware of Felixis'' soon to he arrival, but what if something chased him in here?

"Stop, stop it Felix... it's okay..." The boy whispered to himself, shaking his head and looking down at his feet. He couldn't let his mind go on, as it often did. It would only indulge his head in paranoia. He was not at ease... But, at least the sound of wind and soft rain from outside had comforted him within the foyer. When in darkness, Felix much rather preferred a constant sound to listen to rather than dead silence. Sound occupied his mind better… If only he had brought his headphones.

_-Foyer, 2nd FL-_

Felix walked his way up the left side of the carpeted staircase, in hopes to maybe find a door that WOULD open. When he reached the top of the foyers second floor mezzanine, he scanned his area left and right with his flashlight, more lively then before, as now Felix was a little bit more comfortable with his surroundings. Chris had to be in here somewhere, or so he figured, and there couldn't of been anyone else here, so what was the worry for? Between two end tables with vases on top, he found a double door with an elegant, yet unsettling tendril like design etched into it, and to the left, a single door with a much more practical design. He figured Chris had to be in either room.

He first headed left, and tried the more practical, single door. Locked. With an aggravated sigh, he adjusted the scarf around his neck that began swelling on him since he had entered the mansion, and headed over to the unsettling double door. This was it, the only door left. Chris had to have been inside. With a turn of the door knob, and with a quick jimmying... Locked. He breathed through his nose with utter disbelief and, at this point, a common aggravation. All the doors were locked? He supposed he'd might as well just sit outside on the staircase and wait all night for Chris to show up? How was he supposed to-

"_**... Ehehehehemmm..." **_

Felix froze. His back straightened in a mere second. He didn't. Move. A muscle.

Something just laughed from downstairs. Faintly, yes, but not his imagination. And it didn't sound like his dear Chris' gruff voice either. Felix turned 180, but otherwise moved no other muscle necessary. Without even turning or tilting his head, he rose his phone above his face and opened the texts between him and Chris (Or 'My Lovely' with several different heart emojis) and frantically typed,

'WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU?!'

Sent

As expected, it didn't deliver. He only bothered to text because he figured it might put him at more ease, but to no avail, as per. Felix wanted to halt, to just stay still until something, anything happened. The tension or perhaps suspense, no _fear_, was killing him. He wasn't alone.

"...H-_hello_?" He barely whispered. Felix himself barely heard his own uttering.

He realized though, if someone else was in this mansion, and they weren't Chris, could they really mean him any harm? What if the contractor was here, waiting to tour Chris through the brand new mansion he had won, once his adorable boyfriend arrived. What if Chris already found this man? Felixis' facial expressions reflected these thoughts. Straight face after hearing an odd, faint chuckle, followed by a cold sweat. Contemplative but anxiety ridden face as he considered where Chris could be realistically. And much to his disliking, an eyebrow raise and frown of jealousy at the thought of his Chris touring the mansion with some contractor guy. But none of these thoughts were physically getting him anywhere. And at that, proceeding with caution, he headed downstairs.

'Toward the noise?!' He thought. 'You must be crazy, future Mr. Hempson.'

_-Foyer, 1st FL-_

As Felix trotted down the stairs, he heard a metal clinking of the stone floor. He raised his head, and looked beyond the railing. Nobody was down here but him, or so it appeared. Was his mind playing games on him? He stepped back onto the foyers floor, but this time his feet hit something.

"Huh?" Felix gasped, looking down at his left foot, shining his flashlight down on what appeared to be... a key? He lowered his knees, and kept his eyes on what was in front of him, but still picked up the key in his free hand, slowly, and cautious as can be. No way was he looking down for a second only to look up and see some figure, some weird shadow or, pfft, a ghost maybe even. Of course, to Felix... This was ridiculous nonetheless, but he swore he heard someone, and now this key... With a glance, he read out loud the small cursive engraving written on the key.

"P—Parlor, Second Floor..." Whispered Felix.

_-Foyer, 2nd FL-_

"I'm guessing it means this door...?" Felix wasn't eager to get through the door, in fact, he'd rather just wait outside until Chris shown himself, but at this rate Chris was m.i.a. And it was up to Felix to find him. He pulled the key from out of his pocket. Just the touch of it from his fingertips sent shivers through his arm. Had he not been wearing fingerless gloves, his whole body would shiver from the cold chill it'd shoot down all the way down his spine. Slowly, he inched the key toward its intended key hole. Once inside, he twisted it.

Clunk.

He inched his hand toward the door knob. Once having gripped it, slowly, he began to twist it. 'Why is everything so loud?!' He thought. The door knob chirped once it was turned all the way, and finally, he took a deep breath... And exhaled.

"Here goes nothing..."

Creaaaaak.

_-Parlor-_

As soon as the door closed behind him, Felix began to shiver. The room looked even darker than the foyer. Of course, there were no windows in this 'parlor' so not even the night sky could offer any twilight to Felixis' dark related distress. With a breath, he garnered the courage to lift up the light of his phone. He didn't know what exactly he was so afraid of seeing, but he didn't feel alone. He heard laughter, heard the parlor doors' key quite literally fall from nowhere, and Chris wasn't here, to top it all off. Felix took the moment to observe the room around him.

The wall pattern looked eerie but mature, with many paintings occupying them. There was a disgusting looking couch in front of a small coffee table (with a tablecloth carelessly draped over it) and to his left, he could spot a little table with wine glasses and bottles on it. It was a parlor, alright. In the creepiest sense of the term.

"C—Chris...? Chris, where are you?" Felix called out softly. He'd thought this had to be a trick. Just some prank, Chris was going to pop out and scare him any second, followed by a comforting hug, kiss, and most importantly an 'I love you'. He just wanted to be with his love. His soulmate. As much as he didn't like the term, his 'boyfriend'... But something about this darkness permitted further thought beyond all of this just being a prank. He felt watched, despite clearly, nobody being in the room. It seemed as though Felix was the only one here, in this area.

"I…" He stammered quietly, sliding down to the floor, against the closed parlor door behind him. "I just… Don't get it… Why would Chris win a mansion, but nobody is here? Not even Chris…" He contemplated.

"I mean… Could this just… Happen to be someone else's mansion I stumbled upon? I dunno." Felix whined, pulling the crumbled minimap from out of his vest pocket once more. This time, he glanced at it really close. He looked at the shape of the mansion on top of the paper, and thought back to the outline of the building he saw outside earlier. Though the map showed it at a slightly different angle, there was no disputing that this was in fact the mansion on the map. "So what then?... If only I had Chris' flyer, or whatever he said he had… Then maybe I'd know what's up…" He sighed, before beginning to play with the strings of his left boot.

...

Minutes and minutes passed by, with Felix sitting like that. He found himself comfortable with his face buried tiredly in his knees. One arm rested on his leg, while the other fell limp on the parlor carpet, resting beside his phone thats' flashlight was facing up, toward the ceiling. He finally lifted his head from his knees, wiping his eyes. He could sit here until morning if he _had _to. By then, the sun would come up, shining through the windows of the foyer, and he could safely walk back home, where his Chris was probably waiting, worried sick of where he was.

"... Did he… Did he go back home… Before I got here?" Felix whispered to himself, but thought better of it. Felix left their apartment and started walking through Boo Woods only half an hour or so after he got off the phone with Chris. If he had for some reason began walking back, wouldn't he have crossed Chris' path? That surely would've been preferable to Felix. He surely wouldn't even insist they go to the mansion together at that point, he'd just want to go home, snuggle, and forget the place ever existed.

"No… He's here… I- I know it." Felix whined, but meant what he complained. He could just _feel _Chris' presence, even if it wasn't in this area, he was somewhere in this mansion. Chris was Felixis' only real family left. If he could feel anyone nearby, it was Chris. Then what to make of this mess then?

"This better not be some… Big trick to scare us, or something." Felix said thoughtlessly, scoffing at the idea that this whole thing might just be some silly TV or YouTube scheme to scare the living crap out of someone and get it on film. It wasn't far from reality, especially now a' days.

"Heh, heh… Waaaait." Felixis' eyes narrowed. Upon reevaluating it, the young man actually considered it. Was this some sort of prank show set up?! Quickly, Felix shined his phones flashlight up toward the corners of the roof of the parlor. He could spot no cameras, but his mind was set. This _had _to be what it was, there was no other realistic explanation. Then Felix spotted it, three candles on each side of a painting and the far front side of the parlor. And the candle fire was... Purple? He growled. 'Parlor tricks!' He thought, and it so figured he was in one.

"I'm so over this!" Felix yelled, this time he was _really _frustrated. "I don't know what anyone's trying to pull here, but I'm not falling for this shit!" Felix yelled, spitting out the swear as though the word was poison (he wasn't much of a swearer) though he was yelling at nothing, or well, no one... Or, well, no_body_. He waited for a response, but received none. He frowned, grimaced, almost. He was through with the silliness. He was not alone in this house, somebody behind this 'You won a free creepy ass mansion' (or so, that's what Felix thought) was messing with him.

Unprompted, Felix stomped toward the oddly shaped door in the far top right side of the parlor.

"Chris, we're leaving!" He whined. He could see it all. Whatever 'dude bros' figured they could use this abandoned mansion for a prank set probably already punked Chris, and if Felix knew Chris (which he did, very well) then Chris probably laughed it off with them, made friends with them and told them of his soon-to-arrive boyfriend (much to their potential shock) that they could surely scare even more. 'Typical' Felix thought. 'The purple candle gave it all away.'

Upon approaching the door, Felix quickly reaching to jimmy the door knob (this time 10 times as fast as any time he did before) but found too that this door was also locked. Furiously, he kicked it. "Chris!" He exclaimed.

Instantly, something was heard from outside of the parlor. From the foyer, or in that general area. It was just a thud, or something being rustled. Felix froze, and was soon put back in his normal, frightened state of mind. Quickly this time, he spun his head around. Nothing. Nothing was their. But this wasn't his head, definitely not this time. Could it have just been the rain? Or- his anxiety eased again- was it the ambitious AV squad? He grumbled, more sick and tired than anything at this point, tired of the empty attempts of scaring him straight. He knew someone was behind all this.

Felix lifted his phone again, to shine his light and begin walking out of the parlor but glanced at it when he noticed something on his phone. It was the screen displayed when it shut down due to Its battery running out.

"Crap, no, no, NO!" Felix cried out, as his phone turned black and his flashlight followed shortly after. He needed to think fast. But no thinking could be fast enough to prepare him for what came next. Suddenly, everything was silent. So silent, Felix could hear the blood rushing through his body. And it became apparent to Felix that, if some person, or people, were behind this, there's no way things would be _this _quiet. 'Especially if Chris was in on it,' Felix thought. 'He is far from light footed.' Felix was now totally exposed to the darkness. He quickly side stepped toward the purple candles, which now served as the only source of light within the parlor.

Suddenly, noises came from the foyer, this time they weren't faint, but undeniable. The parlor double doors were now shaking, and Felix shook just the same. He placed his gloved hands on the long bookshelf that rested beneath the portrait guarded by the purple candles. If anything had wanted to come through the door though, it could have instantly, and knowing this, Felix had the audacity to yell,

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU! SHOW YOURSELF!" Felix screamed, lying of course, but was sick of the suspense. He just wanted to see who was behind all this… Or what. He was about to find out. The rustling had abruptly stopped, and it was deathly quiet again.

"... H-h… _hello_?"

"_**BAHAHAHAHA!"**_ Out of thin air, an orange poltergeist had appeared less than a foot in front of Felixis' face, it's thin arms raised in the air, laughing maniacally.

"EeeeeYAHHHHHHHH!" Felix screamed to the top of his lungs, the climax note of his scream reaching a scalping D7. He fell backward, his back up against the bookshelf, as the orange entity simply laughed in enjoyment, floating above the weakling. With some quick thinking, Felix quickly began tumbling off toward his right, near the little table with wine glasses and bottles on top of it. "STAY BACK!" Felix cried, chucking a wine bottle at the entity. Although it only flew through it, It at least seemed to distract the cackling ghostly entity a little, as Felix took the moment to run for the parlors double doors. As he ran, the bookshelves below the portrait in between the purple flame candles opened, with the books floating toward Felix, menacingly. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

_-Foyer, 2nd Floor-_

Screaming, Felix threw open both the doors, stumbling over his own feet. He rammed his stomach into the mezzanine railing, and in response finally gasped for some air. He panted heavily, turning around, only to be greeted by hardback books pelting into him. "Ow, ow, oww!" As the books hit his arm, chest, and stomach, they fell plainly to the floor. Felix kicked them away from his feet, with a grunt, but had soon been reminded of the ghostly entity that haunted him earlier. With another "Bahahahha!" From the ghost, Felix looked up, seeing the ghost fly towards him.

"AHHHHH!" Felix squealed, frantically looking left and right. Acting quickly, he kicked one of his legs over the mezzanine railing, and slid himself down the railing of the staircase. He picked up speed very early, to his good fortune. The orange ghost had attempted to grasp Felixis' flailing scarf as he descended, but with a turn of the railing, Felix just barely dodged it.

_-Foyer, 1st Floor-_

Unfortunately, Felix did not anticipate the end of his descending, and consequently flew off the railing and tumbled into the wall left of the grand front door. The landing had hurt the thin framed boy bad, and disoriented him so. He tried to run for the door, but found himself running in a small circle, ending up in the middle of the sun patterned foyer floor, grasping his ringing head. Before Felix knew it, or could even regain his composure, a circle of ghosts had floated around him, flying in the air, looking down at him, circling him. Laughing. Evil, lifeless eyes, narrowing. The source of clattering noises from within the foyer had finally revealed themselves.

Felixis' legs shook helplessly, as the laughing ghosts had began enclosing toward him. Wind had began to swirl around the ghosts, and so too it did Felix. Tears streamed down the boys bruised face. In his mind, he thought, 'this is when I die'. And yet he only had one last question.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIIIIS?!" He cried to the top of his lungs. He instinctively gripped the two fold of his scarf that hung over his vest, tugging at them, afraid for his life, and if he would never see Chris again. To Felixis' surprise, some of the ghosts stopped laughing in the midsts of their circling.

"_**BECAUSE YOU'RE HOME!**_" They said in unison, all in different haunting tones, with an unnatural, unholy reverb in their voices, all before breaking out into more hysterical laughter. Felixis' eyes grew wide, his pupils dilated. He had never been more scared in his life.

Suddenly, a clattering, glass crackling sound shimmered from the roof of the foyer. Felix looked up, to see the chandelier spinning, shortly before it began hurdling down towards him, as all the ghosts that once surrounded him flew off and away, laughing, fading through the walls. Felix had no time to react, but only scream the name of his lover as the chandelier grew bigger, closer…

Fortunately, moments before the chandelier would have collapsed on top of Felix, most certainly killing him, a shadowed figure that first stood at the open front door in awe, had sprinted forward, and leapt to push Felix out of its way. They both hurdled towards the door with the heart engraved pattern, Felix hitting the ground first, hitting his head against the floor, knocking him unconscious. Certainly a better outcome then what could have been. Unfortunately, however, the unknown figure was not as lucky. Their act of heroism was met with consequence, as their right leg was just barely snagged by the crashing chandelier, glass shards digging in their leg as the chandelier had totally collapsed and busted all over the foyer floor, followed by the echoing laughter of the ghosts from earlier. Once the shattering and clicking of glass had subsided, the figure lifted it's sore head from the shard covered floor.

"Damn it, kid!" The figures sultry voice cried out. "Great… Now I have to deal with you too?!" The person managed to lift themself up, but winced in pain as they placed their right leg on the floor. Blood gushed from their wound. They had to act fast. With all of their effort, they picked Felix up in their arms, and limped to the front door. Impulsively, or perhaps just because they were aggravated, the figure kicked open the front double doors with their uninjured leg, causing them to wince in more pain, and more blood to gush out of their cut marks. The night light shined through the open front doors, revealing a tall, slim but curvy woman holding an unconscious Felix in her arms. She grit her teeth, and began limping out of the unholy building, in great pain.

_-Mansions Front Yard-_

"Aghhh!" The woman cried in pain, limping on her injured leg, somehow baring the pain enough to keep going. She limped down the front door stairs, but carrying the boy unknown to her was too much for her injury. Quickly, the woman carefully set Felix down… Perhaps not so carefully, actually, and continued to drag Felix down the declining hill, toward the gate of the mansion.

"Stupid… Ass… Mansion! Once I rid you of your ghosts and bound you to holy ground, I'm gonna renovate your tacky ass and fill your rooms full of furniture from the flea market! Do you hear me?!" The woman cried out in pure hatred, spitting on the stone clad floor behind her. But in reply, voices from the mansion only laughed. Laughed at the pain of the woman, and waiting eagerly for the return of Felix. The lighting struck on, and so too did the rain pour, now much harder then before, and so the night went on.


End file.
